


This is 42

by waywardaquarius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester in Heaven, Dean Winchester's Birthday, Family, Fluff, Heaven, Inspired by Fanart, Lebanon Kansas (Supernatural), M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance, Snow, TheirLoveWasReal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardaquarius/pseuds/waywardaquarius
Summary: Happy 42nd Birthday, Dean Winchester.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	This is 42

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this on January 24, but life happened so here we are. It is still Aquarius season in the year of Dean's 42nd birthday, so I think it's still considered "timely." I hope you enjoy. xx

Dean started to worry when Cas didn’t pick up his phone. They were supposed to meet at the Winter Festival in Lebanon, and Cas wasn’t in their meeting spot on time. Dean bounced on his heels, trying to fight against the cold winter wind that was gusting across the open field outside of the festival grounds.

He tried Cas’s phone again...no answer. _This human thing is new for him_ , he thought, _he probably just lost track of time_. Dean didn’t recall that Cas had been appropriately dressed for weather like this when he left the bunker though, and it bothered him. 

_I need to find him_ , Dean thought, and headed towards the festival grounds.

Bright, welcoming lights reflected off of the accumulating snow once Dean was inside the grounds, and the ring of warmly lit buildings blocked the wind – the snow was falling gently from the sky now, leaving everything covered in a dusting of delicate white powder. It was like being in a snow globe.

Dean looked around hastily, trying to locate Cas, and finally he did. _At least he remembered a winter coat_ , he thought in relief as he made his way across the thoroughfare towards his friend.

Cas sensed Dean behind him and turned around abruptly, startled.

“What the Hell, Cas? We were supposed to meet a half an hour ago…” Dean was going to say he had been worried, but he didn’t.

“I’m…sorry, I lost track of time,” Cas said, his blue eyes wide. He was visibly shivering from the cold. “ I was just…talking to someone", he finished weakly. He was terrible with secrets.

It was a weird excuse, but Dean was too distracted by Cas's discomfort to press the issue. Instead he grabbed one of Cas’s hands, and it was as he had thought - he was so cold – Cas hadn’t come fully prepared for the weather. He needed more than just a coat.

“You’re…freezing. I’m going to find you a hat or something? Wait here - maybe get some coffee to warm up while I’m gone?” Dean put a thoughtful hand on Cas’s shoulder as a gesture of reassurance before striding away intentionally.

Cas stood in the snow, watching Dean walk briskly away, slightly panicked that he had almost been caught in the moment of final preparation for Dean’s surprise birthday party. Everyone was waiting at the main building, only a few feet from where they had just stood. Cas couldn’t believe that he had gotten so lucky and that Dean had missed Jodi and Sam walking inside as he approached. _I almost messed everything up_ , he thought. _This was my only responsibility – to meet Dean and bring him here, and I almost ruined everything._

He did grab coffee for them both from a stand nearby while he waited, and stood alone for another few minutes before he saw Dean coming back to him with a large bag.

“Cas, we need to talk about winter. I don’t want you to be cold and to get sick.” Dean took one of the coffees that Cas offered him before proceeding to pull a winter hat out of the bag and promptly shoved it over Cas’s wet, disheveled hair. The booth that he found the winter accessories at had a sale on Christmas items, and the hat was ridiculous; black and white with knitted reindeer on it and an oversized pom pom. But it was what he could find, and so it would do.

Dean bit his lip to keep from laughing as he looked at Cas; his friend looked like a wet puppy – an extra cute one.

“What?” Cas felt self-conscious with Dean looking at him like that.

“Nothin”, Dean said, and proceeded to pull a matching scarf and mittens out of the bag. “Let’s get you warm, Cas.”

The moment was slightly awkward while Cas allowed Dean to put the mittens onto his numb hands, but he was feeling warmer already, and he wondered if it was just the hat and mittens, or if it was something else…but he shoved the thought aside and let Dean dress him. He was pretty sure that he was being laughed at, but he didn’t care. There was tenderness in this gesture, and he could sense it. The rest didn’t matter.

Finally, Dean wrapped the scarf around Cas’s neck; he was so close that Cas could feel his friend’s warm breath on his neck and saw the snowflakes in his eyelashes. He breathed in sharply and looked to the side quietly while Dean tied the scarf; he needed to think about something else in order to slow his pounding heart. It was going to give him away.

He waited for Dean to step back after he had finished pushing the scarf inside of Cas’s black wool coat, but he didn’t. And when Cas re-directed his gaze forward again in confusion, their lips were close enough to brush together lightly, and Cas tried to duck away at first, embarrassed. But Dean grabbed him gently by the arms, steadying him in place, pushing their foreheads together.

They stood in silence like that for another minute, the snow swirling around them, and Dean looked intently at Cas, his eyes shifting up and down Cas’s face as he contemplated the situation, enjoying the closeness, trying to figure out his next move.

And then when he closed his eyes for just a second, Cas was kissing him. Gently…hesitantly…it was warm, and Dean pulled Cas in by the ridiculous reindeer scarf, smiling into the kiss as it deepened and contentment flooded through him. _Is this really-_

“Dean? Cas?”

Dean pulled away abruptly to see Sam standing in the doorway to the closest building. And it wasn’t just Sam…it was everyone that he cared about, all filtering through the front doors towards them at once. Mary was there, and Donna, Jodi, Charlie, Garth, Kevin, Claire...

but how...? Dean was confused.

“Surprise…?” Sam shrugged, spreading his hands out and motioning towards the gathering of smiling people standing nearby. Everyone had seen the kiss, and they were all silent, not wanting to ruin the moment. 

Dean looked over to see a soft, warm glow coming from the inside of the building, tables set up with pie and balloons…and he blushed a deep red, but he didn’t let go of Cas, either.

 _Cas_. He glanced over at him then, his eyes questioning.

“How…?” Dean whispered in awe.

“This is your heaven, Dean. It’s whatever you want it to be.” He smiled, and Dean didn’t think he had ever seen a more beautiful smile.

“Happy birthday”, Cas whispered. And Dean pulled him in for another kiss as a slow, muffled applause drifted towards them in the cold winter air.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been in my head since I saw the most gorgeous fan art late last year of Dean and Cas kissing in the snow by L-a-m-o-N on deviantart.com.
> 
> I would love any Supernatural writing prompt ideas that you have - I'm always looking for new inspiration! Find me on tumblr: http://goldiegabrielfallenangel.tumblr.com/


End file.
